


Toast alone

by Nathy_Marisson



Series: Like a sail in a storm - Luzplay [1]
Category: Karmaland, Karmaland4, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Luzplay, M/M, Pixel Auron, Pixel Luzu - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:54:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25876999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nathy_Marisson/pseuds/Nathy_Marisson
Summary: Después de la boda y divorcio de sus amigos, Luzu se sienta a beber solo.
Relationships: AuronPlay/LuzuGames
Series: Like a sail in a storm - Luzplay [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1923526
Kudos: 5





	Toast alone

La fiesta definitivamente no iba a proceder, a pesar de qué había entregado bastante vino esa tarde. Él solo quería beber y celebrar que alguien en Karmaland había logrado encontrar el amor. Lástima que todo se fue a la mierda un minuto después.

Increíble.

Ahí se encontraba Luzu, después de dejar a su amigo Vegetta en su casa para que pudiera pensar las cosas a solas como él mismo había solicitado. Se quedó en la cima de su muralla mirando el atardecer con las botellas de su vino a un lado.

El sol se veía precioso a esa hora.

"Vaya día" suspira con una sonrisa en el rostro. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que el caos no lo había afectado a él de manera personal? Desde hace cuando no se reía solo mirando a los otros hacer sus cosas, entre gritos y enredos.

¿Hace cuando no se divertía tanto?

Su mente volvía a llevarlo a días atrás cuando fue la última visita de Auron. Hoy volvió a escuchar su nombre, entre la ironía y nostalgia por verlo en las tierras de Karmaland. Pero esta vez no fue Luzu quien lo nombró, por qué él solo quería beber hasta olvidar cuando lo extraña.

Tomo una botella y la bebió hasta el fondo en compañía de la noche. Brindo por los recuerdos, por las risas y por los buenos momentos que había pasado con Auron.

Se tragó las lágrimas, por qué ahora debe ser fuerte para su amigo.

—A tu salud —elevó la segunda botella a medio beber, justo en el lugar en que la luna comenzaba a verse en el cielo.

¿Quién mejor que Luzu para aconsejarlo a sobrellevar un mal de amores?

**Author's Note:**

> Vaya boda ¿No?


End file.
